


【坤廷】Love before you meet

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】Love before you meet

蔡徐坤平时里睡眠很好，但在新歌发布之前会习惯性的失眠。  
可是他今晚早早的关闭了手机电源，不是静音不是飞行模式，是彻底的Power Off。

新歌，零点上线，一个小时还没有杀入周榜前十，意味着上不了日榜，本周周榜，本月月榜同时化为泡影。

蔡徐坤双手叠在脑后，看着透出窗外霓虹的天花板。  
他心里虽然明白，出道十年的他，肯定不会有当年单曲首发一日必夺年冠的盛景，可现实中事业的天花板就这么沉重的压了下来。  
进退维谷，进一步前有瓶颈，后一步退有桎梏。

事情的发生早有征兆。  
今年的第一张单曲上升势头就有些疲软，堪堪守住了周榜第六；第二张就在第十的边缘，如今的第三张直接跌出榜单。  
乐评人一开始只是说市场口味变化，言下之意就是主流受众已经抛弃了他。  
到后来，则开始奚落他靠粉丝吃了十年青春饭。  
在他关手机前，他匆匆浏览了一位乐评大V的快评，一句话：  
“蔡徐坤，‘江郎才尽’不适用于他。”

对，江郎还年轻，他已经不年轻了。  
他仅仅三十岁而已。

寻常生活中刚刚才开始真正独立的年纪，在残酷的娱乐圈，就生生熬成了前辈。  
今年他的演出应援消息，再也不是黄牛们奔走相告的进账日。索性他也压缩了巡演的周期，透出半个月来，给自己放个假。

今日送机的只有零星的几台相机，蔡徐坤已经能熟练的区分他们是站姐还是私生。很显然来的这几个都是代拍，拍了他几个走路的姿势就散去，没有人录像。他已经不值得代拍们为他刷关。

当蔡徐坤辗转半日，走出这个三线小城市的火车站时，熙熙攘攘的喧哗让他意外的觉得安静。  
原来快门的喀嚓声，是那么嘈杂。

按照原定计划，他走出火车站就应该直接打车到经纪人为他预备的酒店，可是他一出闸就被热情的拉客马仔包围了，众人围着他的样子恍惚从前热情的粉丝。

“帅哥，住店吗？”男男女女的声音此起彼伏。深夜，单身的，男，眼看着高铁动车即将收尾，这个男人成了他们最后的希望。

蔡徐坤只想摆摆手告诉他们不要纠缠，自己早就订好了房，不料他刚抬起手臂，就有人顺势揽上他的手臂，直接半拖半拉的要带他走。

“阿廷，你又抢人。”  
被唤作“阿廷”的人自来熟的挽住了蔡徐坤的胳膊，拉过他的行李，把他往一辆早已停在路边的面包车里塞。蔡徐坤捏着手机想报警，看到车上坐着另一个花臂大汉，叼着烟打起了火，蔡徐坤掂量着又把手机塞进口袋里。

好汉不吃眼前亏，两人看起来都不是削瘦的人，进了车里更不能做出什么出格的举动刺激到他们，不然明天他的名字就是出现在社会版而不是娱乐版了。

“当红歌手蔡徐坤被拉客马仔暴打毁容”。  
不对，应该是  
“过气歌手蔡徐坤深夜出走，住小宾馆吃路边摊”。  
或者是  
“前流量小生竟然无人问津［配图胡子拉碴的蔡徐坤］”。

都什么时候了，还在想着自己的名字前面会有什么前缀。  
蔡徐坤，记住你自己现在已经不复昨日了。  
他压住自己的鸭舌帽，迫使自己记住注意力面对眼前的局面。

拉他上车的人在和司机聊天，和他聊着：“老岳，你今天怎么还要出来拉客，你那生意一直挺好的…”  
司机老岳锤了他一拳，阿廷还击，面包车左右摇晃，吓得蔡徐坤紧紧抓住了前排座椅。

惊魂未定，面包车就停了。老岳麻溜的下来给他拿行李，蔡徐坤看到眼前明显是自建别墅风格的民宿有些迟疑，阿廷拽着他下车，连推带搡的走到了前台，“啪”的拍着有些卷边的红木桌子喊着“开个大房有贵客。”老岳钻进前台翻出了一串钥匙，原来老岳真的是这个小民宿的老板。

“对不起，我已经有订好住的了。我朋友，会来接我……”蔡徐坤摆摆手，看着老岳表情突然凶恶起来，他咽了下口水，说：“谢谢你们载我一段，这是……车费。”蔡徐坤往桌上放了一百块钱，看着老岳表情还是紧绷的，又放了一百。

没料到不住店也能挣到钱，老岳一愣，但做商人的本能还是把钱塞进了兜里。蔡徐坤见他神情松懈了，急忙就提着行李箱要往外走。拉着他来的阿廷也不理他，拍着前台桌子说我的提成呢？

果然，和蔡徐坤想象中的一样，这种小店就是靠马仔去拉客，拉到客人了店家就会返还一定数额的钱当做劳务费。  
这个叫阿廷的马仔会得到一个理想的报酬的，蔡徐坤撇了一眼墙上的房价，最贵的仅仅是六百八。

蔡徐坤走到门口，叫了个滴滴去经纪人定好的酒店。等待的时候，那个阿廷一直在嘟囔着什么，软软的口音在嘴里圆润的翻滚着，如同眼前潮湿黏糊的深夜。  
“今晚没拉到客人，就没地方住了。老岳，再借我住一晚行不行？”  
“你在我这里赊了三天，一天都没成功。你说你怎么运气就那么差呢，一个客人也拉不到。”老岳滑动着鼠标，“你长得又不丑，怎么就没碰上个色迷心窍的要了你？”说到这里还故意做了个色眯眯的样子。

蔡徐坤也很有兴趣的抬了眼，从鸭舌帽下看着把他带来的阿廷，下意识的摸了摸嘴唇。  
这小动作出卖了蔡徐坤的内心，见过演艺圈那么多红男绿女的蔡徐坤，不得不说以阿廷的样貌，进了圈子也称得上一句“长得好”。  
比起这个，蔡徐坤更感兴趣的是老岳说的“要”，异地单人的行程，蔡徐坤已经不太喜欢这么安静的旅行，需要一个实体的填充。

可是如果阿廷认出了他是蔡徐坤，几张合照一段独处的视频，就成了拿捏蔡徐坤人气的七寸，足够敲诈他一辈子。

滴滴车喇叭响起，打断了蔡徐坤的后怕，还好，还好自己没有那么放肆，自己出来是“给自己找灵感”，而不是一时任性毁了自己。

经纪人给他定小城里最好的酒店，大约是从网上评价中挑选的，关上了门和他熟悉的标准酒店并无二致。蔡徐坤不太喜欢这种感觉，这样会让他睁眼的时候不知道自己在哪里，以及意味着接踵而来的是工作。

不过他现在只想要休息，经过拉客这段意外之旅，时间已经耗到了将近凌晨三点，蔡徐坤这个夜猫子也忍不住打了个哈欠，关灯裹着被子睡下了。

朦胧中，蔡徐坤听到了有人按门铃的声音。  
然后是敲门声，接着是女声轻轻的呼唤：“坤坤，你在里面吗？”

他立刻清醒了，心下一沉。  
是私生在敲门。

鉴于酒店入住信息总是不那么安全，他本人一旦check in，私生就会闻风而动，即使是公司包了楼层，蔡徐坤的房间还是会被打扰。  
不妙的地方是，现在他是一个人，应门就等于给苍蝇开了条缝，接下来的时间她们会蜂拥而至纠缠不休。  
他打电话给经纪人，经纪人承诺他联系酒店处理，等待的时间里，蔡徐坤紧张的不停翻动的手机，想想有什么解决的办法。

马上回去，是他的下下策，这回他是真心有些倦了，想走出舞台和录音室透透气。  
转到另一个地方，只要有酒店黄牛，私生还是会锲而不舍的跟上来。  
他的手机停在了刚刚的滴滴订单上，目光落在了刚才的起点。

秦氏老宅。  
那个有着花臂老板和漂亮马仔的奇怪地方。  
可能就适合他现在奇怪的状态。

蔡徐坤拨通了地图上的电话。  
电话通了：“Hello，this is Qin。”  
蔡徐坤喂了一声，对面秒变成了中文：“你好，这里是秦，客人住店吗？”低沉磁性的嗓音，因该是刚才的老板。

“我想要个套间，有吗？”蔡徐坤回忆着刚才一扫而过的大堂，不知道这个自建风格的民宿能提供什么样的房间。  
“有，顶层最大的，空气好风景好。现在过了十二点给你打个八折吧。”  
“我忘记带身份证了……”  
蔡徐坤谨慎的提出了问题。  
他寄期望于民宿比大酒店的管理更灵活些。

通话里沉默了一下，老板说：“这个……没带身份证，其他的证件也可以，不然就……”  
那个漂亮家伙的声音传了过来：“没关系用我的呀，我来登记……”  
“你和他什么关系，你要帮他登记……”老板一点也不把客人当外人，打趣他的小马仔。  
“男朋友，出来开房的男朋友。”小马仔飞快的堵住了老板的话头，在蔡徐坤听来简直就是为了赚一点点提成不择手段。  
但现在貌似只有这种办法。  
老板最终还是同意了，亲自开车把蔡徐坤从酒店的地下通道带走，那辆面包车灰头土脸的出现在锃亮的豪车旁边时，还带有那么一点滑稽。

总算逃离里私生的包围，蔡徐坤给经纪人报了平安，并且说自己找到了安全的地方，请公司放心，他会定时报备行程，但不要打扰他的休假。  
蔡徐坤还是耐心的挑了一张看不出什么地点的自拍，配合他公司对外宣称的外出留学，加了个在纽约定位，设置了定时发送。

处理完这一切，小城已经接近破晓。  
一路上闪烁着黄灯，面包车晃晃悠悠的。  
花臂老板摇下车窗，更加黏昵的风吹了进来。  
要下雨了。

“你是那个…蔡徐坤吧。”

蔡徐坤从手机屏幕上抬起头来，没有否认老岳的问题，他收好手机，靠坐在后排，挽起双臂翘起二郎腿，用他谈判的姿势。

“如果给你带来麻烦，你要加多少钱？”  
蔡徐坤知道这位老板爱财，所以明确的抛出了自己的条件。

“房钱不用加，我得给你换个男朋友。”老岳打着方向盘。“我担心你会爱上我们阿廷。”

“噗…”蔡徐坤被他的话逗笑了，“见过自吹自擂的，没见过帮别人吹牛的。说男朋友什么的，权宜之计，我只是不想让黄牛知道我在哪里。”他接着耸耸肩，“给他占点口头便宜，又不会少块肉，我不介意。”

是的，一直以来享受着粉丝欢呼和尖叫的蔡徐坤，听成千上万人喊着说“老公”，把别人爱他视做理所应当。看多了身边人的分分合合，也觉得对于爱缺乏回应的能力。  
他的歌词里爱情总是似是而非的，一部分人听到共鸣，大部分人不会去理解只因为是蔡徐坤写的就吹捧。

久而久之，什么是爱。  
他怎么会爱上一个马仔，即使有一点点心动，不，只是有一丝丝合眼缘，他那张脸的确漂亮的令人印象深刻，带着中性的眉目，肤色白得仿佛浮在夜色。  
老板真是杞人忧天。

“那你知道，像阿廷这样的人，到底是做的是什么营生？”老板又问。  
蔡徐坤有些不耐烦了，心里想着要不是有求于人才不想回答那么多问题，他硬邦邦的拒绝了老板，说着：“我，借你马仔的身份证，待几天就走。他做什么，和我无关。”  
老岳看了看后视镜，欲言又止。

没想到外观并不起眼的民宿还有电梯，蔡徐坤沿着顶层走了一圈，除了他的套间，就是露天花园，配了一把秋千座椅。顶层大概用的很少，花园小路上带了点青苔，走上去有点打滑。

推开门的时候，阿廷正在给外间的小床套上寝具，蔡徐坤现在他身后，说：“不用麻烦了，我只用一张床。”  
“那个那个……”阿廷着急起来，“那个”说得像“辣个”，他有些急切又带着点讨好地说：“能不能让我睡外面的小床，我动作很轻的，不会吵到你。”一边说一边手就要揽住蔡徐坤的手臂。

蔡徐坤退了一步，让阿廷的手落了个空。老岳说他拉不到人就没地方住，看来不假。看在他帮自己一个大忙的份上，这点小事可以允许。

“那你就用外面吧。但是你不要吵到我，没事也不叫我。房钱我已经给了老板，你可以一直住着。”  
蔡徐坤打开里间的门，又想起了什么：“还有，不要和任何人说我在这里。”

“嗯嗯。”阿廷拼命点头，他从裤子里掏出了一台诺基亚3310，“老岳交代过我，说你是什么了不起的人，强行把我联系的手机换成了诺基亚，只允许我在一楼大堂用智能手机。”

不知道老板怎么和他说的，蔡徐坤心想自己最后加的钱还是挺有效果，把这小马仔唬得一愣一愣。

终于安顿好，蔡徐坤对这美式工业设计的房间还挺满意，铁艺大床，吊灯风扇，床头柜上猫眼台灯，总算有点让他觉得有趣的地方。  
看着空白的行程，蔡徐坤关掉了手机里所有的闹钟，闭上眼睡着。

蔡徐坤在这个小城醒来的时候已经是下午，窗外的大雨有些遥远，隔在玻璃和窗帘外面有些模糊。他拉开窗帘一条缝，先是小心翼翼的看了看窗外的建筑，确定了秦的顶楼是附近一片的置高处，不具备狗仔放下长枪大炮的条件，他才放心的把窗帘拉开。

换了一套简单的外套，没有化妆，蔡徐坤故意把刘海换了个方向，咋看上去和照片里常见的他不同，他放心的下楼去打算吃点东西。

他想过要点外卖，可是城市太小，外卖并不流行，当地口味他还不太掌握，想想还是决定下楼去直接碰碰运气。

步行下楼，他闻到了饭菜的香味。小城里饭点很早，即使才五点多，已经炊烟袅袅。  
走到一楼大堂，蔡徐坤路过前台，想和老板打个招呼，看见老板正在捧着碗面吸溜。

六点以后会迎来晚上客人进出的高峰，他们早点吃饭才能有力气扛过这一波客人。

好香啊，蔡徐坤抽抽鼻子，老板的面上还剩着一根红肠，可这味道就勾起了他的馋虫。  
“想吃？”老板一抬头看见一个可怜巴巴的大客户，明知故问。  
蔡徐坤点点头。  
“去厨房排队去。”老岳没有明说厨房在哪里，蔡徐坤闻着味儿就能找到。  
一楼大堂主要是客人活动的空间，左右两个角房，一个是厨房，一个写着值班室，估摸是老板自己的房间。

蔡徐坤走过去的时候，赫然发现是阿廷在下厨。他用一口锅在煮面，另一个锅在炒肉酱。冰箱上贴着几张单子，记着不同的口味：有的人要清汤，有的人要变态辣，有的人加红肠鸡蛋小火腿豆腐干香菜……  
“你这是什么？”蔡徐坤问他。  
阿廷擦擦头上的汗：“私房菜馆，有啥吃啥，提供给懒得出门的住客。”  
“除了面，还有什么呢？”蔡徐坤打开厨房里最大的双门冰箱，里面的东西还真不少，大虾海鱼，牛排鸡肉……  
“今天只做面，在做其他的来不及了，我待会要去火车站拉客的。”阿廷转身在案板上切着青菜。“下会想吃什么，要提前一天点菜，清早老岳有空就去买。”  
“帮我煮个面，配牛排。面要红油加辣的，配上温泉蛋和干笋，牛排要五分加红酒。”蔡徐坤自觉的从冰箱里往外拿材料。  
阿廷接过笋子开始切片：“你吃这么多，一天没吃东西了吧？”

蔡徐坤答非所问：“你每天都要去拉客吗？”  
“去啊，没拉到人老岳不给我住。”阿廷一边回答，一边给笋片焯水。  
“你不是还帮他的厨房打工吗？”蔡徐坤指指冰箱上的订单。  
“这只能让他不收我饭钱。”阿廷说到这里有些气呼呼的，把刀一拍，“明明我就是个正经三陪。”  
“三陪？正经三陪？”  
“就是陪吃陪喝陪聊天，现在很多地方都有的全陪导游，带你把不出名的地方玩出乐趣。”阿廷捞出那边煮好的面，装进外卖碗里，开始装配菜。“本来就只要陪着好了，不用动手做的。”  
“还有不正经的三陪？”蔡徐坤的注意力显然偏了。  
“你想要啊，我给你介绍个。”阿廷在厨房里大着嗓门，有点贱兮兮的凑到蔡徐坤面前，压低声音说：“全陪，陪上床那种，每天两千，想要不？待会我拿手机给你看，朋友圈里随便挑。”  
蔡徐坤挑了挑眉。  
阿廷很快意识到自己在瞎说，老岳明明已经交代过他是个大人物了，怎么会谈这些事情，就算有需要，人家也是打包送上门挑选，而不是像拿个手机点外卖一样。  
他吐了吐舌头，不知道话头怎么借下去，就端着做好的东西钻出门外，让老岳把面送去房间。

回来发现蔡徐坤还没走，阿廷埋头做他点的牛排和面。

厨房里一时只有油烟机的轰轰声。

蔡徐坤没有回房去吃，就着厨房的矮桌开始用餐。他一边吃一边看阿廷继续忙碌着，想着阿廷给他插队做饭，也算一种温和的歉意。

他刚才并没有感到什么难为情，挑眉是因为他意外于阿廷这个人的自来熟。小男生会开的玩笑他信手拈来，可明显双方都是成年人了。  
成年人的界限，在他面前轻易的就跨过去了。

抛开言语不谈，蔡徐坤这顿饭吃的是很享受的，不是赶行程时吃的即食食品，也不是应酬时的佳肴珍馐。吃饭不是为了完成工作，也不用社交，这份餐就是简简单单的一个功能，吃饱。

吃饱饭以后，从胃里生出的安全感使蔡徐坤无比满足，撑着下巴看着阿廷在对面坐下开始吃饭。在昏黄厨房灯下的一顿饭，蔡徐坤忽然觉得可以称得上赏心悦目。

老岳进来收拾的声音打破了厨房里的安静。蔡徐坤发现坐在这里有点不伦不类，好像成了民宿的一员，他明明只是个VIP客户而已。  
自觉不妥的蔡徐坤走出去，刚在大厅找水喝就看见阿廷风风火火的跑了。

蔡徐坤看着阿廷跑出去的背影，老岳在他面前摇了摇车钥匙才回神。  
“晚上有事吗？”老岳问他。  
“没有。”  
“会开车吗？”  
“会。”  
“帮阿廷去接人，怎么样？我走不开。”  
“我好像，没有少你房费。别因为我欠了你们一个人情，就把我当一伙的。”蔡徐坤推开车钥匙。“而且你明知道我是……万一被粉丝发现了怎么办？”

“看来不是你变成了大明星，而是大明星变成了你。”老岳收回钥匙，转身打电话请别人帮忙。

晚上蔡徐坤一直在大厅坐着，大厅中央围着一群小姑娘在看综艺，她们热闹的声音与蔡徐坤隔了一道绿植，让他觉得安全。

就像他在意阿廷的玩笑一样，他排斥肆意的笑闹，觉得按照要求的笑会特别机械，所以他不太爱上综艺，直言看不懂台本的套路。

隔着距离他才觉得安全，隔着屏幕，隔着舞台最好，私生敲门真的不亚于一场恶梦。

但他还是需要粉丝们捧着他围着他，比如那些小女生看综艺的笑声和八卦，让他觉得生命鲜活。这种畅快的氛围让他一下填平了之前歌词上的关卡。整理好后发给经纪人，经纪人很久才回，说了句不要老想着工作，有时间多休息。紧接着下一条信息就是问他歌词出来了什么时候能回来录音，他要联系合作多次的音乐人，要排出录音室的时间，年底了大家都忙，同时保证他还能翻红，还委婉的建议了一个日期，把他的休假顿时压缩了三分之一。

资本家果然在意的还是赚钱，自己这个工具实在是跑不动了才恩准出来加点润滑油。  
蔡徐坤嘴角抽出一声冷笑，他是喜欢唱歌跳舞，但不是因为生计需要，就算到了瓶颈期，他仍不急于用一首单曲急急忙忙的找回粉丝视线。

“这次攒够了歌做个album，赶得上就新年，赶不上就出道月。不要每次出道月都是两首新歌加精选，给点新鲜感。”蔡徐坤回了经纪人。  
他的脾气经纪人也是知道的，一般话不多，字一多就代表了他的决定，别想轻易改变。

和商人们打完交道，蔡徐坤才发现不知道什么时候大堂已经变得安静，看综艺的姑娘们嚷着冷就回房间了，一看摆钟，接近午夜。

老岳那边似乎一直在等着的工作终于到了，是几个年纪相仿的外国背包客，从Airbnb上预定了房间。外国人check in后没有马上上楼，和老板闲聊开了，问他好玩的线路怎么安排。

蔡徐坤歪着脖子在听，意外的发现老板的英语十分流利，还有伦敦读书的背景，这让他在外国游客中十分走俏，难怪他半夜接电话会用英语。  
最后老板给外国人敲定了两天的行程，送他们上楼的时候又是一阵闹哄哄。

“喂，人间观察，那么有意思吗？”老岳回到前台的时候，蔡徐坤还歪着脖子，看着深夜刚到的一对情侣，男孩子用围巾捂住了女朋友的脸，自己拿着所有行李，虎口被重物勒得发红。

“很有意思，好久没那么自在的坐在人群里了。”果然只和固定的人接触，不太利于产生灵感。蔡徐坤感慨道。

给最后一对住客办好手续，老板挂上了客满的牌子，合上了大门，关上了墙面的装饰灯。

“你就关门了？不等你的马仔回来？”蔡徐坤看到老岳开始收拾地面，抬起屁股让了让。

“他回来干嘛？他不回来就说明他今晚拉到客了，客人带他住，省的在我眼前冒出来，碍眼。”老岳目不斜视的扫地。

“他去住哪里？他的身份证不是登记在这里吗？没有身份证怎么入住？”蔡徐坤没想到老岳是这样的回答，一着急连珠炮似的就问了出来。

好在老岳不熟悉他，如果是他的经纪人，就知道话多的蔡徐坤是真的在意。以往只有他的歌赶不出来的时候才这样。

“大明星。”只有他们两个人的时候，老岳就毫不客气的用这个称呼，蔡徐坤知道他在揶揄他也没办法，“大床房，只要登记一个人身份证就可以，但是，可以住两个人。”标间、套间也可以这么操作，但是老岳略去没讲。“他和我是合作关系，不是雇佣关系。今天我的房订完了，他拉到客自然回去其他旅店。”

“好像是的哦。我就问一下，不回来我就锁门了。”蔡徐坤干笑两声，就溜进了电梯。他看见外间整整齐齐的小床，脑子里浮现的确是老岳说的大床。

夫妻和情侣才会住的大床房，或者，阿廷是他提到的“那种”全陪。  
从他自己的经验就能看出，拉客马仔们瞅准的就是像他一样的单身旅客。这个小城市没有大型经济项目，没有高校，到这里的只有周边来度短假的家庭，以及像他这样漫无目的失意者。  
即使阿廷说他“正经”，但是朋友圈里能挑出“不正经”的，他的“正经”也打了问号。

不要因为外表或者同情动心，蔡徐坤，你不需要这种容易触动的爱，你已经三十岁了，要谈谈灵魂或者共鸣。  
他闭眼前，不断的告诫自己。

蔡徐坤第二天照样睡到日上三竿。明亮的天空可城市还在下雨。他挠了挠乱成一团的头发，肚子发出的咕咕声，提醒他该起床了。

记得吃饭要预订，他打电话给前台，暗忖能否赶上今日菜单，他想吃米饭。  
接电话的声音不是老岳，蔡徐坤愣了一会儿，才反映过来是十分瞌睡的马仔声音。

“今天我想吃……”蔡徐坤刚在心里列好菜谱，就被无情驳回。“不好意思今天人手不够，您点外卖或者移驾到门外左转第三个路口的小饭馆解决。”紧接着就是电话里的忙音。

无奈肚子饿的难受，蔡徐坤用高领毛衣挡了半个脸后走下楼。看着阿廷在前台接待，自觉拐去厨房找了一袋包子放进微波炉加热。

他端着盘子里的六个包子走出来的时候，看见阿廷正在和一位客人费心的比划。他挨近点听，是位外国友人订的房间，除了入住还有其他要求，但阿廷显然听不大明白，两个人比划了半天还在鸡同鸭讲。

蔡徐坤看着阿廷着急的手舞足蹈，客人有些生气的样子，拿了个包子塞住了阿廷满口别扭英语的嘴巴，主动接了上去，三言两语就把这位每天需要加香薰的客人哄得舒舒服服。

待人少一些，蔡徐坤回头想再去拿个包子，盘子上空无一物，最后一个还不上不下的卡在阿廷嘴里，阿廷只好露出一个尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑。

“早上没吃，中午要不是你的包子就饿晕了……谢谢你。”阿廷努力咽下，伸着脖子道谢。  
蔡徐坤心里想着没关系，速冻包子不可惜，阿廷你帮我做饭就值了。  
还没等蔡徐坤提出他的小算盘，客人们陆续出现，中午十二点到两点，阿廷在前台忙的脚不沾地，各种方言此起彼伏，吵的蔡徐坤头昏脑涨，缩到他的老位置躲起来，目光涣散的看着阿廷忙碌的侧影，他甚至佩服阿廷是怎么把这些事情一笔一笔的处理好。

“如果钱算的不对怎么办？”蔡徐坤问他。  
阿廷挠挠头，露出了疑惑的表情：“网上订单都有标价，算多少就是多少，还会错吗？”  
“比如有客人用了房间里的付费的东西呢？”蔡徐坤耐心的问。  
“少了…少了我就填给老岳咯，小事。”阿廷往嘴里塞了一大口蛋炒饭。

明明没多少钱，却还对钱大大咧咧，蔡徐坤觉得眼前的人矛盾中还有几份可爱。就着这份可爱，蔡徐坤又多吃了两个鸡蛋。

两个人此时挤在厨房的小桌上，正吃着不知道是午餐还是晚餐的餐食。老岳带了外国团出去游玩，就叫了阿廷回来看店。说到这里阿廷还有些怨念，带外国团多好啊，有好多小费的。

“就你那鸭子英语，别把人带坑里。”蔡徐坤毫不顾忌自己吃着阿廷做的饭，一针见血的吐槽。  
说完蔡徐坤的小腿就被阿廷踹了一下，两个人本来身材欣长，挤在桌子旁就是膝盖抵着膝盖，阿廷这么一踹，蔡徐坤直接跌坐到了地上，阿廷也摇晃了半天。

“吃我做的饭还敢说我坏话。”正好有客人招呼，阿廷应了一声，把吃空的碗一放，抬脚出去前还瞪了蔡徐坤一眼：“记得洗碗。”

“你今晚…还去拉客吗？”蔡徐坤又开始吃，阿廷并没有因为之前的话而丢下他不管，抽时间烤了好多红薯，蔡徐坤挑了几个，多出来的放在大厅升起碳炉，给客人自取。  
使劲咽下红薯，蔡徐坤咳嗽了两声还是把话说完，显得自己不是那么在意他的去处：“如果不回来，我上去就锁门了。”  
“不去了，老岳还没回来，我得帮他看着，自然有别的马仔带人来。”阿廷也在剥红薯，“不过我也不上去睡，他不在，我就在老岳这里睡好了。”

“你的床在上面。”  
蔡徐坤的语气忽然变得粗暴，带着几乎按捺不住的急躁。  
“没有啊，马仔是没有床的。”阿廷把剥皮的红薯递给蔡徐坤，说出的话也是那么赤裸裸，“客人在那里，马仔就在哪里。”  
他还笑眯眯的说：“自从碰到你，我每天都有地方住有好东西吃，我必须得感谢你。昨天的客人太好赚了，陪了一个晚上就给了我一个星期的钱，要不然我才不会答应老岳帮他看店，打扰我挣钱。这几天你还没走吧？保佑我再去拉到一个单身客人，最好是出手阔绰，给我买好多东西那种。天气马上就要变得更冷，我想要一件双面绒的大衣……”

蔡徐坤用红薯塞住阿廷的嘴，阿廷识趣的收了声，不再说话，开始玩手机。  
他的嘴里有些费劲的含着红薯，牙齿在咀嚼，手里还是不舍的放下手机，滴滴滴的不断响起红包提示音。  
最后还是蔡徐坤看不下去了，伸手帮他举着红薯，阿廷时不时低头啃一口，注意力还在微信的对话框上。

“你在干嘛？”忍不住的蔡徐坤，放弃了今晚的人间观察，注意力都在阿廷身上，只觉得阿廷的一举一动都超出认知。  
阿廷费力的咽了一口，嘴角一扁，蔡徐坤给他递上水杯喝了一口。

“看不出，你还挺善解人意。”阿廷用眼角瞟了他一眼，蔡徐坤大窘。  
吃完了那颗红薯，阿廷满足了好奇坤坤的好奇心，告诉他自己正在“维护客户关系。”  
“就是固定时间说几句，逢年过节问候一下，希望他们再来，或者介绍朋友来，运气好还能得几个红包当夜宵。”阿廷目不斜视的继续输出着大同小异的话，差不多就是“想你啦”“最近过得好吗”这种无关痛痒的口水话。

“所以我更不能上去睡了，我答应了老岳上楼就不能玩手机，我还有那么多老客人要联系。”阿廷指着微信上的省略号小圆点。“不过有些客人一看就是没话撩骚的，三五天说一句不会再来，反而那种平时不太联系的，来找我的时候就会再来。”

“你和他们，不都是萍水…相逢吗？”蔡徐坤有些不解，“还有人会再来，再来找你吗？”  
“会有的，有些客人就像候鸟一样，每年固定的时间来找我，过那么几天就回去。”阿廷翻出一个聊天记录，最早的竟然是四年前，“这个客人，每到夏天就会来找我，去西边的山寺避暑。”

“如果，有客人很喜欢你，要把你带走呢？”蔡徐坤提出了一个问题，当时他还不知道，问题的答案已经预示了结局。  
“我是不会走的。”阿廷依然笑眯眯的回答。“倦鸟归林，树怎么会动呢？”

门口忽然喧闹了起来，是老岳带着人回来。一帮人在大厅吃着红薯高呼amazing，但蔡徐坤估计着今晚不会再有客人了。

待了两个晚上，向来聪明的蔡徐坤摸索出了夜晚的客人规律。以城市的火车到站时间为参照，半个小时内会迎来预订或者随意选择进来的客人。这个时候差不多就是他当时最后一班车到站时间，基本上就可以开始打扫大厅，为一天的打烊做准备。

“老板回来了，你要不要，回你的床？”  
蔡徐坤再次发出了询问，期冀着阿廷点头。  
“不回了。”阿廷还是摇摇头，“我还要去机场接个人。这个人，去年还来过。”

蔡徐坤无比挫败的回到了自己的房间。  
今晚他的脑海里舞台音乐都没有出现过，只是满脑子的“他不回来”。

他不回来，去了别人那里。  
那种惆怅，是他在歌曲里也从没幻想过的情感。  
他年少成名，爱意满满，从没有经历过爱而不得，也不会识得惆怅酸楚。  
乐评人说他爱意清浅，他曾深深疑惑，如何才有浓烈炽热的体验——那必须经历过拥抱亲吻，身体纠缠才能体会，他给他自己找借口，没有时间和条件去尝试。

可他和阿廷，最亲密的接触也许只有那颗红薯，香甜之后带给他满腹辛酸，蔡徐坤想他回来，想陪他一起说说话，拍蒜也好洗菜也行，没有涉及半分肉体欲想，清白得竟然像是热恋以后再度分别。

城市终于出太阳了。  
蔡徐坤昨晚睡得早，刚过十二点就盖上了被子，现在不到十点就起来，简直就是破天荒的睡得早起得早。

他扒了扒鸡窝似的脑袋，洗把脸护肤品也不擦，自暴自弃的下楼，反正这里不会有人认出他来。  
第一个认出他的是老岳，看着他又在蒸包子。  
“大明星，房费不含饭钱。”  
“给你。”  
“帮我个忙，我就不收你饭钱。”  
“别，钱你还是收下吧，我们不熟。”  
“今天我得守店里，迎接卫生检查。你就帮我带老外们去爬山，城里唯一一座山，上去就下来，不会走丢的。”老岳很急切。  
蔡徐坤依然不为所动：“你叫你的马仔去吧，你让外地人去带外国人，不怕人家投诉你。况且，你明知道我是……不怕粉丝会认出来？”

老岳白了他一眼：“带几个老外而已，真当自己international了？”  
蔡徐坤放下锅盖，不蒸馒头也要争口气，咬着牙说：“我去。”

还没爬到一半，蔡徐坤就后悔带这几个外国友人，他们的精力真是旺盛，跑起来真是四散的猴子。好在这座山只有一条通路，只要跟上也不至于走丢。  
山顶是一处久负盛名的佛堂，很多善男信女来结缘。外国友人买了香火有学有样的叩拜，蔡徐坤双手合十，和神佛们见见面。

他闭上双眼，听着吟诵佛经的声音，脑中澄清一片。  
他来这里是为了放下胜负的执念，以及求得新的创作源泉，而不该再套上一道情爱的枷锁。  
爱一个人，带来的伤心远大于欢乐，前辈如是说，朋友亲身讲。  
可是对于艺术创作的人而言，苦痛才是源源不断的灵感，快乐过于短暂。

蔡徐坤睁开眼，指尖处有一抹白色身影跑过，如观音大士身旁灵巧的玉兔。  
——是阿廷。

可能阿廷出现在蔡徐坤的前面就几分钟，跑过他指尖那时只有一刹，但神让蔡徐坤睁开了眼。

快乐过于短暂，可人人都在追寻。

外国友人还在拍照，蔡徐坤只要管着他们别丢就行，眼睛一直都在追着阿廷。  
阿廷在佛堂门口等出来一位老人，他照顾老人休息，然后坐上了抬轿，扶着轿子慢慢下山去。  
老人特别讲究还愿许愿，每年就会按时到来。阿廷面善，特别能讨老人喜欢，两人投缘，阿廷常年照顾着。

外国友人拍拍他的肩膀，说他这样帅气的人，用这么温柔深情的目光看着爱人，是明星一般令人着迷。  
蔡徐坤不置可否，“帅气”“神情”亦或是“明星”都不是说谎，外国人比老岳有眼光。

蔡徐坤目光还留在下山的路口，旁边有个小姑娘怯生生的问：“不好意思，你是…你是蔡徐坤吗？”  
蔡徐坤已经很有经验，对于这种打扰他回答了一句认错人了之后就不予理睬。小姑娘讨了个没趣就走了，他的心里掀起惊涛骇浪。

快乐真的太短暂。  
这个城市太小，如果被人再碰到，他出国游学的借口就会被揭穿，以后就要有个合适的理由解释他为什么会在这里。

强自镇定的把外国友人送回民宿，蔡徐坤冷着脸把自己锁在房里。把自己的情况和经纪人说明，经纪人倒是很快想出了个办法。  
“最近有个选秀第三出来的小花，还差点人气，安排一下给你们在纽约偶遇一下？我找个替身………”  
蔡徐坤正是心烦，对作品以外的东西他一向不太上心靠经纪人安排，于是他就嗯嗯嗯的同意了。

接下来的一天，他想用手机砸一下之前不思考前因后果的自己，微博上他的名字出现在了热搜，“蔡徐坤 约会”的位置缓慢上升，他的微博大号被铺天盖地询问的私信卡死，卡了8分钟才成功切换到小号。

无怪乎这件事情被传得信誓旦旦，经纪人不知道从哪里找来的演员，和他身形相似不说，有一张和小花头靠着头的照片还角度刁钻的露出了右脸颊的那颗痣。  
那颗痣是蔡徐坤天生的标志，也是压倒爱坤姐姐信念的最后一刻稻草。  
瞬间大批站子挂了黑头像要REST，他心情复杂的看着自己的微博超话，微博给他推送了附近的人的微博，有一条评点赞寥寥无几的内容引起了他的注意。

是白天的他，站在山道口旁。几天没有认真打扮的蔡徐坤露出了些许胡渣，但在没有遮挡的眼神中，流露出了十足的少年感。嘴角微微扬起，连带着脸上的那颗痣都是欢欣。  
这么清晰的拍摄，距离不会太远，蔡徐坤仔细回想，觉得大概只有那个女孩子有机会拍到。可他在看到阿廷的那个瞬间，丧失了对镜头的敏感。

这真的有点可怕。  
蔡徐坤把图存好了以后，点开评论看到下面的粉丝都在说不是坤坤，坤坤在纽约，po主不要拿别人来碰瓷。  
莫名的舒口气，他在担心自己莫须有的绯闻后，更担心自己的流露温情这一刻，竟然如此直接赤裸。当时被外国友人看穿的时候，自己还满以为是那种明星的魅力在散发，其实明明……明明就是因为温柔的眼光无法隐藏。

很快，这个帖子在爱坤姐姐上广场的战斗中石沉大海，蔡徐坤截了图以后再刷新，就很难翻到了。经纪人的信息在一条一条弹出来，告诫他不要被消息影响，安心度假，如果能多带几首歌回来，再休息几天也无妨。

哼，再多写几首歌，顺便带新人，feat其他人，公司不会让你一人独大，防着以后有能力了和公司叫板。  
蔡徐坤并不是小气，他的歌风格明显，作品之前给新人的直播福利试过唱demo，撇除粉丝滤镜，表现力和他需要的差太远。  
可是公司明示暗示过几次了，要他转行做一些幕后，多给新的流量让路。  
这次打榜成绩不佳，公司给他放假，也是趁机给新人增加了宣传的机会。

他是懒得管，但也看的明白。  
今天的蔡徐坤把自己关在房间里，手机屏幕一直亮着他从小粉丝那里收来的侧脸照，拨动着琴弦在写歌。

本来以为今天是纷纷扰扰的一天，他会被无数朋友或真或假的关心打搅得不得安宁，蔡徐坤坐立不安的时候拿起老岳挂在墙上装饰的吉他，随手一拨，就找到了宁静。

是音乐，他的名声如果因为花边新闻受到了连累，只要他还有作品，他就可以不在乎外界的嘈杂。

蔡徐坤给吉他调好音，用手机开始录他的demo。他要把工作放在白天做完，刚才他接到前台老岳的电话，让他对离开前的这一晚产生了期待。

他约了人。或者说，他终于约到了人。

阿廷答应他晚上回来吃饭。  
老岳这么一说，蔡徐坤就觉得白天这波炒作炒的值得。之前老岳上来收生活露台上的床单，看到今天头条八卦的男主角在绕圈，忍不住安慰了他一下，并且十分懂得“察言观色”的说让阿廷回来，他下午把客人送走就没事。如果阿廷同情心泛滥，蔡徐坤还可以顺势卖一波惨，把阿廷带到大床上来睡也不是不可以。  
想着念着，连这首新旋律都带有了几份甜蜜的味道。

临近约好的时间，蔡徐坤完全扔开了不可以被发现的偶像包袱，认真的刮了胡子收拾了头发，步伐轻松的走下楼去，还十分罕见的主动和老岳打招呼。

老岳对此的评价就是俩字：孔雀。

因为阿廷客人的飞机延误，两人最终相见的地方直接挪到了吃饭的位置。虽然蔡徐坤挺想吃阿廷做的饭，但是念及阿廷才下班，还让人出力太不厚道，还是按照阿廷说的“陪人不用做饭”的原则直接去了火锅店。

蔡徐坤找到靠里的一个卡座的时候，阿廷已经到了。作为此刻的金主，蔡徐坤由着阿廷点菜，他没什么忌口，看着阿廷更是食欲大开。

锅底上来了，红油冒着气泡咕噜咕噜。  
再等着汤锅水开之前，阿廷像个尽职的陪同人员，把蔡徐坤来到小城期间的生活里里外外问了个遍，不假思索的程度甚至让蔡徐坤觉得这是不是他们行业固定的回访程序。

说完了常规话题以后就是短暂的停顿，蔡徐坤本来就不是特别能找话说的人，气氛一时陷入停滞。  
火锅蒸汽缭绕。  
但是阿廷没有在怕的，立刻发挥了自己能扯爱招呼的职业技能，把肉往锅里倒，开始讲他们本地的锅底多么独特。

“阿廷，阿廷……等一下，老岳是怎么和你说的，今晚。”蔡徐坤还是忍不住扭转了话题，叼着筷子看着往往锅里倒毛肚的人。  
“老岳说今晚有人你请我吃饭，我就来了。”阿廷夹起一片毛肚，沾了香油就往蔡徐坤嘴里塞。  
蔡徐坤梗着脖子咽下去：“就这么说的吗？”  
“还说了，你那个蔡徐坤，写过很多好听的歌的大明星，凌晨就回去了，让我送送你。”

蔡徐坤看着碗里渐渐多起来的肉片，毛肚，黄喉，莲藕，土豆……他本来预设着老岳已经和阿廷讲过他的情况，阿廷有提到这个事情，他才能顺势把话说开去。  
可恶的老岳只是告诉了他名字，还不如给他看自己的百度百科呢。

不然，离开之前他主动袒露自己的弱处……蔡徐坤脑海中立马浮现出了爱坤们给他画的哭唧唧小葵，抱着阿廷大腿擦眼泪的样子。

“我飞机改签了，白天才飞……”  
“那你今晚可以，回去吗？”  
蔡徐坤简直不相信自己的耳朵，自己可以说出这种话，他的筷子一直在油碟里画圈圈。

“回的呀，想起来你提供了我那么多天的床位我还没有陪过你，算我失职。今晚我肯定会陪你到明天送你上飞机，我连拉客都不去了。”阿廷又把一块冻豆腐塞过来，吓得蔡徐坤往后一退，这个可不能一口吞下。

想到还有十几个小时，蔡徐坤心里安定了些，有些话还是留着回去说好，火锅店里毕竟是公共场合，被人认出只是时间问题。

阿廷去拦回去的的士，蔡徐坤打开手机结账，看到了经纪人连续十条的未接来电。  
坐车的时候，阿廷按照规律是要坐副驾驶座的，蔡徐坤硬拉着他塞进了后排，刚坐下，经纪人的电话又打了过来。

已经和经纪人说好不要在休假期间打扰他，况且明天就要回去了，有什么事情这么着急吗？  
蔡徐坤纳闷了，经纪人跟了他这么多年，蔡徐坤也是了解他不是大惊小怪的人，这么多未接来电他本来也就打算回拨，这个电话来的正好。

“坤，你是不是谈恋爱了？”  
蔡徐坤“咿”了一声，旁边阿廷也好奇的看着他。  
“和小花传绯闻，我们不去理会就也就过了，就当炒作。可是你给我发的最新demo，里面的歌词在说什么？而且为什么音源流出了？现在微博又炸开了，说你的新歌是写给小花。”  
“蔡徐坤，我已经让助理给你买了最近的航班，四个小时后从最近的省会城市机场起飞，当做你回国转机的行程。现在从你那里开车过去还来得及。还要我给你安排车吗？”

阿廷捏了捏蔡徐坤的手，示意说我送你。

蔡徐坤服从了经纪人的处理，告诉他放心，自己不需要派车保证按时登机。音源流出是个失误，他在存在云端备份的时候默认到了分享到微博。

回到民宿，他行李很快收拾完毕，关闭房门的时候，蔡徐坤看着本该今晚终于会有人躺上的小床，冷冷清清，便觉得这几天十分荒唐。

短短几日，他对一个不曾深入了解过的人，产生了盲目的爱和依赖，是不是有什么病态的情结才能解释自己的问题。  
经纪人一提到歌，他就知道问题出在哪里。

“Good things  
一吻还要一吻不能停  
Good things  
我已爱你爱到不聪明”

他在老岳破旧的面包车上放这首歌，阿廷听着听着就笑起来了：“这首歌……旋律挺好听的，老岳说得没错你是个会写歌的人，就是，就是歌词，好痴汉哦。”

每分每秒在想你 (我想要你)  
没完没了在想你

You're on my mind all of the time  
Good things good things  
You're all on my mind  
Good things good things

“还有这里这里……”阿廷拉着进度条。

When I see you again girl  
I just can't help myself  
就算错 我也想承担

“21世纪了，谈恋爱有什么大负担吗？”  
“当然有，例如我和你，比如我们的身份不同，来的地方不一样，工作地方也凑不到一起。怎么谈……”蔡徐坤看着近在咫尺的机场停车场，还是开了口。

一个潇洒的甩尾，阿廷把车停在VIP车位毫不示弱，关掉了循环了一路的Good things。  
破破烂烂的面包车里突然安静。

“如果，在我身边，还让你想到除了感情以外的东西，是我的失职。”  
阿廷手指抚摸着蔡徐坤的脸，眼神定定的看着他，变得有些凌厉的目光，压迫着蔡徐坤。

“这是我的付费所得吗？”天知道蔡徐坤想这一刻想了多久，如果时间往前24小时或者12小时，他一定会毫不犹豫的把人拉到身前。

可是这临近分别的时间点，他首先怯懦了，卸下了阿廷的手。  
经纪人的话言犹在耳，他不能再给眼前人任何回应，他的工作性质和长期标签决定了他是一匹孤狼，成不了为一头鸿雁。

他不能回来这里，阿廷也不会离开，萍水相逢，他一语成谶。  
在什么都没有发生之前，在眼看着失误演变为错误之前，把一切都结束，这是成年人的责任和义务。

“快到时间了，跟我进VIP吧。”蔡徐坤打开了车门，车水龙马的喧嚣打破了短暂的空白。

新的八卦让他又成了热门人物，站姐守在贵宾室里，私生举着手机围着他。  
早已等候的助理接过蔡徐坤的行李，阿廷被挤到了贵宾室的边缘，工作人员看他不像是要出行的，就拦住他说“陪客止步。”

他对着蔡徐坤的背影挥挥手，嘴型说了句拜拜。

蔡徐坤不可以回头，更不可能回应他。  
直到坐进机舱，蔡徐坤依然目视前方，脑海里这几天的点滴走马观花。

如果早一点对他说和我一起走，应该早到什么时候呢？

阿廷求着让他留在外间睡的时候？  
阿廷吃着他塞过来的红薯的时候？  
阿廷和他在山顶擦肩而过的时候？

又或者最晚，他刚才在车里抚摸着脸的时候？

蔡徐坤打开手机，备忘录里还有一首歌叫离不开。  
逃离北京这几天，他的目的基本圆满，写出了歌，重回一线流量，有了明年的计划。即使有点小小的偏差，他要回去应付绯闻炒作的后续，热搜终于有了恋情。  
可是有什么东西落下，落在了秦氏老宅五楼的那张小床上。

不过没关系。  
这点缝隙很快会被新的掌声和欢呼掩盖。

有些事，是在发生之前就注定了。  
有些人，在相遇之前就会吸引。

蔡徐坤的出道月新作品，是一张双A大碟。  
在蔡徐坤强烈的要求下，出了实体专辑，并且用了那张山顶上的饭拍作为幸运小卡。

他写下了秦氏老宅的地址，一下寄出了双份。  
只是蔡徐坤写下To签，不知道该写给谁。

或者他叫阿廷，或者阿霆，又或者是阿汀。  
他偷藏了蔡徐坤几天的光阴，蔡徐坤忘记问他姓名。

END


End file.
